


Ziam Haiku

by babyziam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyziam/pseuds/babyziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just haiku's to do with sexual Ziam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Daddy fuck me please_

_Be patient baby, okay_

_Gonna tear your taint_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Your pussy is mine_

_You are my little own slut_

_Open your mouth whore_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spit on daddy's cock_

_Good work kitten, open your mouth_

_You better swallow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Your cunt is perfect_

_Going to destroy your cunt_

_My cum is oozing_


	5. Chapter 5

_Good job, my princess_

_I love you so fucking much_

_You're forever mine_


End file.
